


Winter's Embrace; Summer's Kiss

by Melancholy_Incarnate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Almost but not quite, Arranged Marriage, But so is Reader, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Odin's A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Alliances, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, loki is a little shit, reader is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Incarnate/pseuds/Melancholy_Incarnate
Summary: Saddled with a bride he never asked for and a castle he never wanted, what is Loki to do when invaders threaten the tenuous family he has made for himself?





	1. Conflicting Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Sweetlings, I know how many works I have not finished. I know I am not very punctual. I know I have no discipline when it comes to updating. I take full responsibility for these things and apologize for them. Alas, I cannot help myself. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, but I have to write this. I often have dreams so lifelike I sometimes confuse bits of them with memory. This is from a tiny fragment of the one I had last night.   
> I don't actually remember what this particular dream was, but I do remember being part of a massive power struggle.

_Fear shot through him as another agonized wail issued from the chamber beyond._

_"My prince, you cannot go in," one of the men said. "It is forbidden." The other three agreed._

_A shriek, this one louder than the last silenced the mutterings of the charwomen in the hall behind Loki. Strangely for a man normally so cold, his rage burned hotter than the fires of Muspelheim. This most recent scream stoked the fires of his fury ever higher._

_"Let. Me. In!" he growled. The men tasked with guarding the heavy oak door quailed before the anger of their prince, but held their ground. The four were diligent yet foolish in doing what they perceived to be their duty._

_"You cannot, sire. I am sorry."_

_"Who of you proposes to stop me?" Loki asked. His eyes were wild, his hair unkempt. He looked utterly unhinged. The green sparks coming from his fingertips did nothing to lessen the image._

_"FUCKING LET HIM IN OR YOU'LL HAVE ME TO WORRY ABOUT!" the person in the room screamed. The guards stepped aside. Loki grinned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we begin our story.


	2. Two Sides of a Very Resentful Coin

Queen Frigga looked up at Cold Keep, its walls of dark gray speckled granite looming high above. Late summer snows had left patches of white that adorned the walls and towers, bright spots that seemed to glow in the light of the rising sun. As she watched, she saw several figures descending towards her and her retinue. Frigga resisted the urge to smile when the party arrived in front of her.

The Lady of Cold Keep greeted her queen with a curtsy and a polite 'Your Majesty'. 

"I have been wanting to speak to you in hopes of strengthening the bond between the North and the Capital," the queen said after observing the necessary courtesies.

"How do you propose we do this?"

"Through a marriage, of course," Frigga answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You could wed my younger son, Loki."

 _Loki, god of mischief, lies, and chaos. Loki, god of being an insufferable asshole. That Loki? She wants me to marry_  him?

Sensing her discomfort, she added, "You have three days to think on it, my dear. Until you decide, however, I was told you have rooms prepared for us?"

"I- ah, yes. Isla will show you to your chambers."

 _I fear I have somewhat overwhelmed the poor girl,_ Frigga thought.  _I imagine Loki's reaction will be much the same, if not worse._

  

❦   ❦   ❦

 

Loki was furious. He was given no warning, no time to prepare, no  _choice._ He was to marry some Northern bitch to "strengthen the bond"? He wanted  _all_ of Asgard- not just the North. It rankled. She would undoubtedly challenge his authority, too, and try to retain her own sole control over the North. And worse yet, the people would probably follow her over him. Loki was a _prince_ _;_  he would not be outranked by his own wife. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two or three chapters will start to get more mature, never fear.  
> The next chapter is ready for posting, when do you want it? I don't know if I can wait until Saturday to post it.


	3. A Great Disappointment

"Isla? What is this supposed to cover? Is this even allowed to be called clothing?" The thing was silky and almost transparent and so soft it slid through her fingers like water. It was horrendously impractical, but undoubtedly lovely. The soon-to-be princess grimaced. "I think this is almost worse than being naked. Are you sure I can't just wear regular underwear? I don't think he'll be seeing them just yet."

Isla gave a pained smile. "Quite sure, my lady. "

Her liege lady frowned at her reflection, then down at her body. "Fine, then. I suppose I'd best hurry. Wouldn't want to keep my betrothed waiting."

She spat the word  _betrothed_  with such venom that Isla half feared that her lady's tongue would be irrevocably burned. But she had naught to fear. The bride-to-be was quite unscathed and ready to burn her enemies with vitriol and hellfire. And, unfortunately for her fiancé, she had decided he was an enemy, at least for the time being. 

Needless to say, Prince Loki had his work cut out for him.

 

❦   ❦   ❦

 

Loki had always heard that she was a beauty, but all the tales failed to mention exactly how stunning she truly was. Loki liked tall, sensual vixens. Women with high cheekbones and sultry eyes. Long legs and ample breasts. This woman had all that and more. Thick, dark hair that fell past her shoulders, skin a rich caramel. Her mouth was wide and her lips plump and dark and utterly kissable. 

 _Perhaps this marriage won't be entirely unpleasant_ , he mused. 

"My Prince?"

Oh, he  _liked_  it when she said that.  _My Prince._

"Yes, my lady?"

"Your bride awaits in the great hall. If you would follow me, please?"

Loki's triumph curdled like sour milk. When that gorgeous creature turned her back to lead him to the hall, it was as if a door closed in his face. 


	4. Theft of a More Devious Sort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *REWRITE IN PROGRESS*

Loki frowned. He was loath to admit it, but she did look impressive upon the throne nestled between and in front of nine giant sentinel crystals. She was draped across the throne like a fur stole draped across a beautiful woman's shoulders: as if she belonged there, as if the throne could not exist without her presence atop it. The lady of Cold Keep wore a blue velvet dress scattered with little diamonds like stars, as if the very heavens had bestowed her with their midnight mantle. 

But all that was beside the point. The point was that she was not paying him any attention. She seemed intently focused on a large snowy owl perched atop one arm of the throne. The bird hissed and clicked, responding to words too quiet for Loki to hear. After a few more seconds of "conversation", the woman stood and walked down the steps toward Loki. As she approached, Loki saw that she looked very young and very small. The pathetic little thing was a Midgardian half-breed. Loki sneered. 

"My Lord," she said with only a slight nod. _The insolence!_

"My lady," he replied icily, a polite smile plastered on his face, barely concealing the malice beneath. She didn't notice. 

 

 

**REWRITING**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Independence Day, all of my Americans!! God Bless America and the rest of the world, too!


	5. Source of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding more to the end. Didn't like the way it turned out, but not up to rewriting it. Hope a longer chapter will make up for the shoddy work.

They spoke over a breakfast of fried potatoes and bacon.

"I've heard much about the hot springs beneath the Keep," Loki began.

Cold Keep and part of the small city of Dawn's Rest were built over natural hot springs. In ancient days, these were the only things allowing the area to be even marginally habitable by human beings. The hot springs were the warm, beating heart of city and castle then and continued to be. They were a major attraction to visitors far and wide, so it was no surprise that Loki asked about them. 

In all honesty, she thought he would have done so sooner. The fact that it had taken two weeks was astonishing. 

"Would you like to see them? I have to visit them today anyway."

He agreed, though not before questioning her word choice. "Have to?"

She smiled. "Yes, have to. If I don't go down to the bathing pool and lower the temperature at least once every four days the water becomes too hot."

Curious, Loki followed her down underground into the caverns. Softly glowing crystals were set into the walls and floor, illuminating the blue, magnesium-rich waters of the geothermal pools. She led him to the last one and stopped. 

"To your right is the men's room. Leave your clothes in there while you swim. The staff will clean them." She turned on her heel and walked into the chamber opposite.

 

❦   ❦   ❦

 

Loki was already in the water when she slowly lowered herself into to the scalding pool. He'd almost cast a heat-resistance spell on himself, for the water was  _hot._  She seemed to have no such problems. 

"If the water is too hot, stay close to me." 

 _Oh, gladly,_ thought Loki, looking at her nearly-nude body from his peripheral vision.

"I am afraid I do not understand," he replied instead. 

"My magic. I draw heat from the nearby area and concentrate it elsewhere. I have to swim up and down the pool, leaching warmth from the water to cool it." she answered.

"Ah."

She began to swim, every once in a while shooting a thin stream of flame up toward the high, rocky ceiling. The water in her wake was noticeably cooler than that ahead of her.

She was breathing heavily with exertion by the time she was halfway done. Once she reached a nice ledge where she could rest, she sat. Loki saw the sweat on her forehead and the water running down the hollow of her neck. His bride drew the heat from around her. More than before. More. Until there was a thin crust of ice in a circle around her. She let off the excess heat in a jet of flame and sank down into the cold water until her skin, flushed red from all the pyromancy, was no longer fever-hot.

"So," she panted. "I've heard you are a skilled sorcerer."

Loki grinned wolfishly. "Yes."

"Oh, very modest, too!"

"The very humblest man in the Nine," he returned with a mocking bow and a predator's smile.

"Illusions, mirror magic, oneiromancy, physical magic, and ice, obviously."

Loki stilled and his grin fell. "What do you mean 'ice, obviously'?"

She looked confused, as if not understanding what she had done wrong.  _How could she not know what she'd done wrong?_

"You... are not a Jotunn, then? But your mother said-"

"Then why did you agree to this marriage if you knew I was a monster?" Loki roared, in his fury becoming the very monster he feared. His eyes darkened from cool green to a burning red. Blue crept across his skin, raised markings following. He grew taller and broader and water hissed and froze upon contact with cerulean skin. He lifted an azure arm and she flinched. 

Though obviously fearful, her voice was frosty- arguably colder than he was.

"Try to hurt me and I will be forced to defend myself," she said. A small blue flame was flickering in her hand and she blew out a little puff of blue fire. Loki's rage was nearly forgotten when he saw the water turning to slush about her as she maintained a blue fire in the back of her throat. The effect was impressive, to say the least, but it clearly took a lot of ambient heat to keep the fire burning so hot. No longer was the water slush, but solid ice. And it was spreading as she expanded the radius of her magic.

She shivered violently, fighting to keep her teeth from chattering. Then she coughed a fireball.

"Fuck! Oh, that tastes so gross."

He couldn't contain his laughter any longer. Chuckling, he returned to his Asgardian guise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been a death in my family- someone I was very close to. I will either be posting not at all or more than usual. I do not know whether I will have to take a break or use this to distract myself further.


	6. One Last Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest listening to "Light of the Seven" during the beginning of this chapter as she dances.

The halls were filled to capacity with guests, overflowing with merriment. Fine silks and light chiffon swirled, paired with velvet and metal and leather. Resplendent gowns of reds and oranges, greens and golds demanded attention, jewels coruscating in the light of the crystal chandeliers. And she was at the center of it all, pale blue gown glittering alluringly even among all the other ladies. Loki couldn't help but notice that it was the very shade her fire had burned as she threatened him, the exact color of his own Jötunn skin. He doubted it was an accident; not much was an accident, not with her. But there was no time to ask her questions about such, for her performance -to begin the festivities in earnest- was drawing near. 

It was customary for the lady to be wed to dance before the ceremony. It was meant to showcase her skills on their own on this last night before her talents and her husband's both were joined as one, never to belong to either alone forevermore. It was _supposed_ to be something sacred, treasured, but it was just an excuse to get really, _really_ drunk and watch a pretty (or perhaps not so pretty, depending on the bride) girl dance. As the lights dimmed, the throng of people slowly vacated the circle cleared on the floor of the great hall for just this event. Once everyone was safely out of the way, a glowing circle circumscribed the bride to be, drawing  _oohs_ and  _aahs_ from the crowd of spectators. 

Then the piano began to play. The crowd was silenced by the quiet, haunting melody. She spun and twirled, all whilst holding a wisp of orange-red flame in her hand. Her dress shimmered enticingly in the light as the strings entered the music. Halting when the music stopped and only moving again when it resumed, it was quite the spectacle to behold. Her fire pulsed and grew when the music swelled, culminating in a jet of glittering red thrown skyward in an arc as she leaped at the crescendo of the music. When the song came to a close she knelt with head bowed and eyes closed, hands reaching up towards the sky, cupped together, holding that bright orange flame as a torch in the darkness towards the heavens. Then, abruptly, the fire was extinguished, and she stood to massive applause.

"That was marvelous!" chattered an old crone standing near Loki's elbow. "The best performance I've seen in the last six centuries," blustered the portly nobleman across from her. 

Loki ignored them and walked towards his soon-to-be wife. He bowed and gave her wrist a kiss that lasted a little too long.

"A brilliant performance," he offered. "You were stunning. Perhaps later you'll let me have a dance?"

"Thank you, my lord." Was it just him or was there the barest hint of sarcasm in her voice? "And I believe I will let you have a dance. But not now. I fear I need some water or I may surely perish."

There certainly was a great deal of sarcasm in her voice, but suddenly, Loki could not focus any measure of his mind upon it, for he noticed how lovely, how sinfully irresistible she looked, flushed and panting in the newly-restored light. Damn her, but she was beautiful. It made him want to grab her and do all sorts of debauched things to her. But not yet. Tomorrow, maybe. For now, all he could do was imagine what she would look like, all lovely and pink and begging- He would have her by the fire, he decided, on a pile of furs, her hair gleaming in the flickering light of the flames. Loki could practically feel her hands clutching desperately at his back, his hair, her legs tight around his hips, drawing him ever deeper. He could almost hear her beg and scream his name, a chorus of _please please please, Loki!_  as she shook beneath him-

Then Loki was rather unpleasantly yanked back to the present, visions dissipating like so much smoke on the wind. He was mollified, however slightly, by the sway of her hips as she walked towards the distant refreshments tables, avoiding well-wishers all the way.

 

❦   ❦   ❦

 

When she returned, she looked a bit tired, a bit drawn. Perhaps it was that the glow of exertion had faded.

"You may have your dance. _If_ you choose something slow and help me fend off others who might be wanting to ask for a dance."

"A dance," Loki negotiated, "and a kiss."

"You drive a hard bargain!" she said with mock outrage. "But I drive a yet harder one. I wish to retire early from this event and I'll need an excuse. If you help me pull off my subterfuge, I shall grant you two kisses and a dance."

"You bargain away your kisses rather carelessly, I must say. But I'll help."

"Perfect."

 

❦   ❦   ❦

 

They swayed slowly to the music, mostly disregarding all of the other dancers. As the night wore on, Loki realized just how exhausted she was. She seemed about ready to fall asleep in his arms. Not that he would be entirely averse, of course. It would just be a little concerning to the other guests.

The song was winding down. He was about to take his prize when she leaned up and gave it to him. She gave it freely, hands at his shoulders, standing on tiptoe. Even so, Loki had to lean down for her to reach his lips with her own.

When she finally broke away, he looked down at her.

"Next there will be a faster song. Before it starts, I will announce that I am far too tired to dance anymore after it. You'll make some excuse that using so much fire magic today was risky and I need to go immediately to bed, but I'll say I want one more dance. When it begins, we'll dance for a bit, then I'll 'faint' and you'll take me to my rooms. Harald will probably insist I need to rest, too. Easy."

Loki chuckled. "Your penchant for chicanery is becoming increasingly apparent."

"Oh, excellent. You should know what you're getting into; we _are_ going to be married, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one little smut teaser was included because I felt bad that I took six months off. Hope it makes up for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to let me know what you think!


End file.
